gamesimfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Sanity
Lost Sanity is a horror game developed by Empire Of Gold. It was released for the Xbox 360 and PC/Mac (Digital) in turn 4. Gameplay The game is primarily a first person shooter. The player has access to 7 different weapons total, including a bat, a knife, 2 pistols, 2 shotguns, and an assault rifle. Vehicle segments that see Jackie driving through streets are present occasionally. The shooting is realistic, and each demon/zombie takes only 5-6 shots to die. Human enemies, consisting of looters, take only 1-2 shots to die. Excessive gore is present, including severing of limbs and decapitation. At two points in the game there are quick time events, always during the mini-boss battles. Game Modes Single Player: Campaign - The main story, featuring Jackie's battle against the demons and hunt for the doctor. Lost Horror - A score attack mode where the player tries to clear a level with the highest score, in the quickest amount of time. Multiplayer: Team Deathmatch: A team of cops takes on a team of looters, with demons and zombies occasionally released into the map. 5v5. 6 maps total. Rack 'Em Up: A co-operative mode for 2-5 people to team up and try and attain the highest score by killing the demons/zombies as much as possible within 5 minutes. Platform Differences Both the 360 and PC/Mac versions feature one exclusive level and one exclusive weapon each. The 360 version features the chainsaw melee weapon and the level "Desolate Hospital", which is set in an abandoned hospital. The PC/Mac version contains dual Beretta pistols and the level "Hell" which is a fiery desert-like area. Story The game begins with our main playable character, Jack, bloodied and in a burning down room. We then get a flashback to the beginning, where Jack is taken to a hospital after the result of a serious car accident. A doctor kidnaps Jack and performs a very risky experiment, replacing the damaged part of his brain with that of his (the doctor's) dead father's. Jackie then awakens, and occasionally receives flashback-style sequences showing the doctor's father interacting with the doctor. As Jackie stumbles out of the hospital, he finds the town overrun with demonic creatures, including demons, zombies, and death angels, a type of mini-boss who possess long swords. Jackie fights to the doctor's house and interrogates him, learning of what happened to him. The player is given a choice of whether to kill the doctor or not. Jackie then sets out to destroy "The Vague", the leader of the demonic creatures. Along the way, Jackie discovers files that reveal the origin of the demonic creatures, and learns that the doctor set them free. Jackie reaches the Vague, and if the player killed the doctor, Jackie battles with the Vague and, after killing it, has a seizure where a flashback reveals Jackie is actually the doctor's father, and it was part of Jackie's brain that was implanted into him, not vice versa. The game then ends with Jackie seemingly dead, laying on the ground. If the doctor is alive, the doctor shows up and reveals that Jackie is his father, and the doctor once again gives Jackie free reign to shoot him. If Jackie does, the same ending as before plays out. If not, the Vague murders the doctor and Jackie, and runs away. Soundtrack A tense soundtrack compromised of 6 tracks, with a metal instrumental track playing over the credits. Book There was a novel released alongside the game. "Lost Sanity: The Fall" details the doctor's descent into insanity, following the death of his father. He must cope with the death of his most looked up to figure, and try and keep sane himself. $5.95 Ad Campaign The ad campaign was moderate, with a horrifying feel to it. Reveal The game was initially teased on the company's website, before being revealed in the first issue of Gamer Edge Magazine. Reviews Reception for Lost Sanity has been mixed to average. Critics all unanimously agree that the game suffers from repetitive gameplay, but can be a good game at times. The multiplayer was largely criticized by most reviewers. In GamerDan's review , he slightly praised the multiplayer, but critcized the story's elements and combat, claiming it reminded him too much of early 360 launch titles. IGN "It's a very cool concept, and the story, while largely confusing and borderline campy and humorous, is interesting, to say the least. However, repetitive gameplay, a lackluster, lag-filled multiplayer and a dragged-out campaign make Lost Sanity a bit of a disappointment. The game is downright scary at some points, unfortunately, those points are few and far between. The twist at the end was alright, but the ending wasn't all that great in and of itself. The bonus mode isn't too bad, and the graphics are decent, but the gameplay gets repetitive after a while. I won't want to break this one out again for a while." SCORE: 6.5/10 GAMESPOT "Repetitive, repetitve, repetitive. The shooting isn't bad, but when it's the same enemies (under a dozen total) and you have just a few weapons, you get bored quick. This one will last you about 8 hours, and while there are a few driving segments, the shooting is 85% of the game. So the shooting needs to be good, but it's just mediocre. The multiplayer is lackluster, and the book tie-in was only average. Overall, it's just not too great. Skip it." SCORE: 5/10 GAMETRAILERS "Lost Sanity could've been the next big horror franchise, but it feels rushed. The gameplay isn't refined, the multiplayer isn't good, and the story is lacking at best, save for a pretty clever twist. A primarily corridor shooter that occasionally tends to be scary. There's maybe 3 jump moments in the whole 8-hour campaign. The launch-day multiplayer DLC is a slap in the face to early adopters. Could've been great, ends up being okay. Not much else to say. Oh, the chainsaw in the 360 version owns." SCORE: 5.5/10 Devil Inside Pack Reception for the DLC has been largely negative, with all reviewers calling it an "unncessary, cheap cash in." Occasional praise has trinkled in for the map "Ghost", which morphs from a child's playground into a cemetary, but reviewers note that one good map isn't enough to justify downloading the DLC, even if it was free. OVERALL SCORE: 2/10 Paradise Lost Pack Reception for the Paradise Lost pack has been mixed to average, with reviewers praising the new maps, weapons, and the fact that the DLC is free. However, with the new maps comes a set of new bugs, and critics were quick to point these out. Nonetheless, reviewers enjoyed the free new additions. OVERALL SCORE: 6.5/10 Echoes Echoes was moderately well-received by critics.The new stealth approach was praised by most reviewers, along with the new silenced pistol weapons. However, the survivors Harry can bring along were criticized, citing too little of their personality being shown. The ending was also slightly criticized for being very depressing. Nonetheless, the DLC managed to do moderately well as far as faring with the critics. OVERALL SCORE: 8.5/10 Post-Release Devil Inside Pack On release day, Empire Of Gold also released the "Devil Inside Pack". In this DLC, you get two new multiplayer maps and 5 new multiplayer characters. Maps: "Satan's Lair" - Fight in the depths of a burning warehouse, and as the map progresses, the map will become smaller and smaller as parts of the warehouse are blocked off. "Ghost" - Fight inside a child's playground that slowly morphs into a cemetery, complete with the ghosts of the children who played there. Characters - "Jon B." - A 26-year old police officer. He's wearing a police uniform and has a buzzcut. "#4423" - A former african american prison inmate. He wears the tattered remains of an orange jumpsuit, and has a lot of tattoos. "Mysterio" - A small latin man wearing a bandana that covers his mouth, and dressed in a black hoodie. "Breakdown" - A large mexican man wearing a tight tank top. He has a long scar running over one eye, causing blindness. A bandana wraps his hair back. "Destine E" - The first playable female character. She's an african woman in her 30's, dressed in a hoodie and jeans. Her hair is black with blonde highlights. None of this content was stored on the disc. Sales of the DLC were severely underwhelming, with numbers combined from both the Xbox 360 and PC/Mac versions barely topping 1,000. Paradise Lost Pack The Paradise Lost pack is the second DLC pack released for Lost Sanity. It gives all players access to two new characters, three new maps, four new weapons, and a new game mode. Reception to the DLC was more positive then then "Devil Inside Pack", with reviewers praising the new weapons and most of the new maps. Criticism was targeted at the amount of new bugs present in the new maps, however. The DLC was released for free in turn 8. In the Lost Paradise pack, you get three new maps, two new characters, four new weapons, and a new game mode, all for free! The new characters are: Jaysun - A middle-aged Latin man wearing a hoodie and a ball cap Jaqui - A Mexican vampire female wearing a suggestive dress New weapons: Nine Iron - A golf club with a dangerous backswing! Dual Swords - Two long steel blades to hack and slice your enemies! Desert Eagle - The baddest of the bad. This can blow a man's head apart. Sniper Rifle - Don't let 'em get too close! Pick them off from afar and watch 'em fall! Maps Paradise Lost - A secluded island that slowly morphs into a desolate wasteland, complete with ghosts of the dead. The Holy Land - Fight inside burning churches, and avoid the devil that roams the area! (Devil creature is a new addition to the game. He walks the map area. Get too close, and he attacks, insta-killing you.) Death Ride - Do battle on a desolate race track that's wasting away. Some psycho is still racing the track, though. Lure an enemy into his path and watch him be torn apart! New Modes Anarchy In Hell - Fight against the undead through a series of 5 mini levels, and complete the level with up to 3 buddies in co op! (2 Anarchy In Hell Campaigns in total, based on campaign maps. Each campaign contains 5 mini levels.) Echoes Echoes is the last DLC for Lost Sanity, and the first (and only) single player DLC. The DLC sees the player taking on the role of a new protagonist and battling through the demon/zombie-infected city. This DLC adds an entirely new campaign to the game, dubbed "Echoes". You play as a young college student named Harry. Harry is working at a gas station when the demon/zombie outbreak begins, and he is forced to survive. The DLC introduces a new weapon, the Silenced Pistol, that can be used by Harry to take down enemies silently. Stealth plays somewhat of a large role in this new campaign, and players are often able to power through enemies or use stealth to avoid them. Harry is quicker than Jackie but weaker, and takes less damage before dying. The campaign sees Harry making his way towards the inner city, searching for his sister. The game is semi open world, with large areas to explore and occasional side quests, in the form of people asking Harry to find a person they lost or an item. If Harry takes too long, he will discover his sister dead. If he finds her in time, she will join his group. Harry can have a group of up to 2 people with him at once. They follow him and help attack monsters. If Harry's sister is found alive, she cannot be killed throughout the rest of the campaign. Harry and whoever is in his group (a possibility of around 7 characters total) find a large bus and decide to escape the city. They make their attempt, and the player chooses whether Henry drives or shoots. Either way, at the end, the bus is overturned by a new mini-boss resembling a cross between a very large snake and a demon. The bus is ripped in half and flipped over. Harry wakes up to find whoever was in his group dead, devoured by zombies and demons. Harry then goes on a rampage, ripping through any/all undead he finds. During this segment, the player can take infinite damage until they reach a certain zone. Once this zone is reached, a cutscene plays, showing Harry being ripped limb from limb and torn apart by the demons and zombies, and his echo slowly fades out into the night. The DLC costs $9.99 Category:Games